Palaces of Sand and Gold
by Renne Michaels
Summary: Tony is used to fighting bag guys not overzealous grandparents. Already not a fan of Asgard, Tony has to put up with interruptions to the Stark family vacation. Some interruptions can be tolerated, but this, this is just dirty pool! Tank tops, board shorts and flip flops square off against the expectations of royalty against the back drop of Malibu. Loki/Tony Frostiron NO SLASH


Summary - Odin keeps interrupting the Stark family vacation. Tony is not a fan of Asgard.

This started from a comment that jldw sent me where we tossed around thoughts on what His Odin-ness would do in the case of a custody struggle if Tony and Loki ever had a kid. Now if it was a full breakup between Tony and Loki, I think that legally Odin and his Logmars would kick Stark and his Si lawyers asses. After all third in line for the throne until Thor starts popping out kids surely beat being heir to Stark International. At least as far as Odin is concerned.

But what if it wasn't a full on custody battle? What if it was just a parental struggle against an overzealous grandparent?

This is not beta'd so if you see anything I need to fix, if you could let me know, I'd appreciate it.

OoooO OoooO OoooO

**Palaces of Sand and Gold**

It's not that Tony wasn't happy being Loki's partner.

He was.

Honestly who wouldn't be? The guy was sex on long legs with cheekbones to die for. Sure Tony had to occasionally put up with that snooty superior sneer of his when he did something _'the prince'_ considered too low-brow to be ignored. And maybe Tony wasn't too wild about the guy having more mood swings than a playground and the fact that when aggravated he was a little free with the bibbity-boppity-boo.

But overall? At the end of the day? Yeah he was happy.

He loved Loki, he loved their son. And he was very happy. Except for one thing that did bother him…

OoooO

Holding the pail full of supplies, Aśbrand stood watching Tony put on his suit. Even though he knew there was no good reason to, not with Jarvis watching the child like a hawk, Dummy holding tightly onto the back of his son's shirt and You having a good grip on his pants leg, Tony worried. When his visor was lowered over his head Tony felt a momentary spasm of panic. It only took a few seconds for the helmet to connect and start sending him visuals, but he still remembered the near disaster with Ash at the beginning of their California vacation.

Two seconds of unsupervised opportunity. The kid was definitely Loki's son. It only took two damn seconds for the little brat to skin out of the shirt dummy was holding and run amuck in the lab.

Taking advantage of the suit's lack of mobility in confined spaces, the little shit had run and jumped over tools and slid laughing under tables like the mini-ninja in training that he was.

Tony blamed Loki for that. Seriously, who teaches battle dance to a preschooler? If he kept this up the kid would be able to kick Tony's ass by the time he was ten. Which if Tony knew Loki was probably what his bastard partner was aiming for.

Calling out, 'C_atch Me Daddy'_ Ash had repeatedly dashed from one end of the lab to the other. If it hadn't been for the kid slipping as he ran across the hood of Tony's 1969 Lamborghini Miura P400S, Tony might never have caught the little brat. Of course catching a kid while wearing gauntlets was tricky and frankly not something Tony ever wanted to have to do again. Ash ended up not only with a big bump on his head from hitting it on the windshield when he slipped, but also abrasions and black and blue marks on his arm from where Tony had grabbed him, desperate to keep the child from face planting onto the concrete floor.

By the time it was over, Ash was sobbing, half in pain and half in anger at his fun being cut short. Jarvis and the 'bots were in an uproar and Tony was lucky that Loki hadn't killed him.

Maybe ten minutes later in the living room, having already laid out the supplies Loki wanted, Minion approached Tony.

"Ice Bag sir?" Minion asked in the overly jolly voice that Tony just could not program out of him. The 'bot's fishy face grinned at him as it held out a medical freezer pack in a terrycloth pouch. Having yelled a few unwise words at Jarvis during the chase, Tony knew that Minion was going to be his only source of sympathy today.

Gratefully accepting the offered ice bag, Tony placed it on the bump on the back of his head. The one he had gotten after the fact when the God of Righteous Indignation had hit him for not properly supervising their child.

"I hope you feel better soon sir. Please let me know if you would like some aspirin." Minion chirped cheerily, his 'face' screen showing a fish with a razor sharp under bite flipping lazily.

Seated on the brown mid-toned leather couch, all the light stuff having been replaced as soon as Prince Grubby Paws had started crawling; Loki was wiping tearstains from Ash's cheeks along with all the other disgusting fluids that children produce when they have a meltdown. Holding the boys little face firmly Loki patted a damp washcloth across tear tangled lashes one last time and asked, "Why did you make daddy chase you darling?"

Opening his eyes wide, Ash's little mouth puckered in confusion, as if he couldn't even imagine why his Möhdy would even ask him such dumb question. Not that he would ever say that to Loki, He was pretty smart little kid after all. After a moment to consider the question he replied.

"Daddy runs funny in his metal suit."

"So he does Little Sword. Many things your daddy does are amusing. More than he knows I suspect."

"Hey. I can hear you ya know."

"However," Loki continued ignoring Tony and keeping his voice calm, "You can't expect to run around in daddy's lab without becoming injuried."

"Getting an owie," he explained the as the boy's brows furrowed questioningly.

"Yes?" Loki queried. His tone and pointed stare held Aśbrand's gaze until the child nodded in agreement. "Do you run in móðir's work shop?" Loki asked gently brushing green glowing finger tips soothing across the now fading purple bump on the side of Aśbrand's head.

"No," Aśbrand muttered hanging his head and pouting just a bit. Obviously bummed that the petting and comforting were over and his parental unit was now working on today's object lesson.

"And why is that?" Loki asked lifting the small chin giving his son a meaningful look.

"'cause I'll get hurt."

"Ah?"

"Because I will get hurt," Aśbrand corrected himself hurriedly.

"Indeed. No more running in daddy lab because you will get hurt."

"Or waiting until I'm in my suit and making me run after you," Tony groused, shifting his ice pack.

The corners of Loki's lips curled up. "Indeed. No matter how funny you think it might be, no more making daddy chase you." Loki bopped the child lightly on the nose with a finger, the creases of his tight little smile deepening. "Even if daddy does look funny running in his metal suit."

OoooO

And since the kid was a five year old 'Rules Lawyer' Aśbrand hadn't done that again. But just to be sure Tony was still having both 'bots hold him while he suited up.

The suit Tony used to lower them to this otherwise inaccessible pocket of beach was currently folded into its suitcase form and Tony was learning against while he helped his son build a series of sand castles. And despite what certain meddlesome adopted father-in-laws thought, Tony was very serious about ensuring the safety of his son and partner, so a Jarvis powered suit was standing guard nearby, with two more powered up and watching from the overhanging terrace just in case.

They had built several different castles this afternoon. Once a structure was declared finished, Tony would take a few pictures to pop in his drop box and then he and Ash would destroy it using a variety of plastic figures. Tony favored the Iron Man and Loki figures of course, while Ash's current favorites were a tyrannosaurus rex and a winged dragon.

Like any kid, Aśbrand could get into having his tyrannosaurus join plastic Loki in destroying the castle walls while his dragon helped plastic Iron Man blast the towers down.

Especially when Tony joined in with such enthusiasm, not that he liked play with plastic toys or anything.

However Aśbrand honestly enjoyed building things more than he liked destroying them. Non-destructive tendencies in a child of Tony Stark and the god of chaos? If it hadn't been for the kid having his eyes and hands, Tony would have wondered if perhaps Loki had cheated on him.

Tony often consoled himself that the kid was young and there was plenty of time for the boy to learn to appreciate a really good explosion.

These thoughts had barely crossed the engineer's mind when about twenty yards down the beach a bright light shot down 'exploding' sand positively everywhere.

"Heimdall!" Tony snarled up to the heavens while using his hat to protect Aśbrand's face from blowing sand. "What did I tell you about trespassing on private property? And you better hope you don't wake Loki up from his nap! He's in a really pissy mood this afternoon!"

Tony knew there was no way that this wasn't another delegation informing them that Loki and Aśbrand were long overdue in returning to Asgard. About two and a half months overdue as far as Asgard was concerned. Tony they could really give a shit less about. When the billionaire had scheduled this family outing, he had purposely not mentioned that he intended his family to spend the entire summer in California. Odin was not pleased, not that Tony gave a fuck about that.

OoooO

Predictably Thor and Jane had shown up first at the three week mark, which is when Tony had dropped the bomb and told him they were staying on Earth all summer.

Shocked, Thor turned wide eyes to his brother.

"Don't look at me like that Thor." Loki shrugged comfortably dressed in baggy beach shorts and a loose tank top. He slouched against the back of the couch, resting one ankle on his bare knee, flexing his foot back and forth so his leather flip-flop made small slapping noises against the heel of his foot.

"What?" He demanded after several long moments. "I am not the head of the House of Stark." He reached to Tony who was sitting close to him on the couch, tucking his hand under the inventor's. "If you have something to say about this, take it up with Anthony."

Tony just smirked. He was not the only one in the room, or even in Asgard who knew that the only time his gorgeous partner actually agreed to anything without ferocious arguments or fierce negotiations was when Tony was doing what exactly what Loki wanted him to do.

"Sorry Thor. I have SI paper work to catch up with and I want Ash to have a California summer like I used to have as a kid."

Jane blanched, no doubt thinking of the shit storm that this news was going to cause at the next royal breakfast. "You're spending the whole summer here?" She looked simultaneously upset and envious.

"Sure Janie. You two are welcome to stay a while. But we're not going anywhere until September ends."

"I wish I could," She said honestly, plucking at her elaborate Æsir dress. "But Tony, the last of August is when summer ends."

"Yeah? And the damn parks are packed. I'm waiting until September to take Lo and Ash to Disneyland, Legoland, Universal Studios, Sea World and a couple of the water parks."

"And my spa." Loki interjected threateningly, brows lowered.

"And Loki's spa." He instantly agreed. "We're going to finish up with a week at the Miramonte Resort in Palm Springs for some pure Loki time. You know, pampering and spending obscene amounts of money shopping and fine dining."

"Brother," Thor chided. "You can shop and dine on Asgard, you do not need to spend an entire week here on Midgard to do so."

Planting his feet on the ground Loki sat up straight. With elbows spread and hand firmly on his knees, he somehow managed to look every bit as intimidating in his beach wear as he did in his armor. "Thor listen to me carefully. I plan on being exhausted after spending three weeks chasing around after Anthony and Aśbrand at these ridiculous mortal entertainment complexes." Eyes narrows to gleaming green slits and lip curling into a snarl he continued menacingly, "I '_will' _have a week to relax somewhere without being baked in the sun and covered in sweat and sand before returning to court or someone will pay the price." He bared his teeth in an unfriendly smile, "Do not make that someone be you."

Thor looked pleadingly at Tony, who merely shrugged. "I promised him a spa week Thor, I'm not taking the cranky bastard back to Asgard until he has it.

OoooO

Frigga had showed up for a week in July. While she did halfheartedly attempt to convince Loki that they should end their vacation soon, Tony thinks she mostly came to unwind and spend time with her son and grandchild without stupid Asgardian protocol getting in the way.

OoooO

Tony really wasn't surprised when Odin showed up alone, in full king garb one day in mid-August. Given the heads up by Jarvis, Tony and Aśbrand snuck down to hide in the lab while Odin and Loki,_'talked'_.

Father and son played ball with Dummy and You, and most definitely did not run in the lab, especially not across Daddy cars. They could barely hear the shouting through the thick glass doors, so obviously it was a relatively calm talk. After an hour Jarvis sounded an all clear and they joined the father and son on the terrace while waiting for lunch to arrive.

"Grand Sire!" An exceedingly casually dressed Aśbrand dashed up the stairs. He was wearing colorful board shorts, a tank top and little leather flip-flops, which was the Tony imposed Stark Family '_We-Aren't-In-Asgard-Thank-God'_ Uniform for Malibu. The dark haired tousled headed child clambered up on Odin's lap bouncing excitedly. "Guess what Grand Sire? If I hold my nose, I can swim under water now!"

Odin raised his brows and became wide eyed. "Can you now?" He asked admiringly as his grinning grandchild nodded. "How wonderful. You know, I don't believe your móðir or Uncle Thor would even put their heads under water when they were your age."

"And I can even open my eyes without a mask." The child paused a moment, his large chocolate brown eyes pensive before qualifying that statement. "For only a little bit though. It stings."

"But still. Even a little bit is an excellent start for such a small boy. I wager your parents are very proud of you."

Kneeling on Odin's knees, Aśbrand twisted his small, only slightly sticky hands into Odin's cloak where it fastened to his chest plate. Tugging on the cloak to make sure his grandfather was paying sufficient attention he continued, "And Möhdy turned in to a dolphin and Daddy took me on a ski thing and we raced. Möhdy won."

"Well he would wouldn't he? Your Móðir always wins once way or the other." With a big smile Odin confided, "Never bet against your Móðir young man. You'll never win. Grand Sire knows." Loki tsk'ed modestly but then shot an amused look at his partner.

"You try driving a jet-ski with a kid on your lap and see how many races you win," Tony groused, disgustedly shoving his hands into the pockets of his own pair of red hibiscus board shorts.

Loki stifled a snort of laughter.

"And guess what Grand Sire? On a 'nother day Me and daddy was riding on the ski thing and we saw a whale." He looked at Odin with serious eyes. "Did you know Grand Sire that it was as big as a house? Me and daddy were like a little bug to it."

"No? Really?' Odin asked acting amazed for the child's sake. "So what did you do then?"

"Well, we had to move away. Daddy says it's not right to go close to them. I wasn't afraid. But daddy said that you had to eat green peas if you get too close."

Odin looked puzzled at that, glancing surreptitiously towards Tony and Loki asking for some clarification. Loki who was dying trying not to laugh was absolutely no help.

"I don't like peas so then I said okay, but wasn't afraid."

"Of course you weren't" Odin declared stoutly. "A brave boy like you wouldn't be of course."

"Seriously Stark?" Loki chortled. "You threatened our son with peas? Green ones?"

Tony snatched a small pillow off the divan, tossing it at Loki's head. "You have to put up with Green _Peace_ you moron," He snapped in mock anger as Loki fended off the pillow attack, batting it back towards him. "Not green _peas_."

When neither god looked like they had a clue Tony rolled his eyes. Shaking his head from side to side he stuck the tip of his tongue out at them. An expression of his that never failed to elicit a giggle out of Ash and a tch out of his partner. Odin of course was not amused, but then almost nothing about Tony amused the king of ass-gard.

"Green Peace? An environmental group. I'm surprised you two don't know who they are" Tony scoffed. "After all their ship is called the Rainbow Warrior."

Odin and Loki looked at each other and shrugged while Aśbrand ran and got a tablet so Jarvis could show Odin what the whale looked like. After climbing back on Odin's lap, Aśbrand entertained his grandfather by showing him the stuff he had done so far this summer and discussing in length each picture. This kept the two of them occupied until an SI courier arrived with the food for their quickly catered Al fresco picnic.

Odin's outfit got more than one sidelong look from the woman, but she was pretty discreet about it and took her introduction to the King of Asgard in stride, even offering the elder god a polite head bob as she took her leave.

When in Malibu, Tony and Loki favored the food at Moonshadows. They either had, like today a picnic lunch delivered or took a quick drive down the scenic Coast Highway in one of Tony's convertibles for a quiet family dinner on the porch over hanging the Pacific Ocean. Ash loved their crab cakes; Tony favored their tuna while Loki usually ordered the Curried Tiger Shrimp or some other sea food dish. In deference to Æsir tastes Loki had told Jarvis to add a few portions of roast duck and Sake Braised Short Ribs to their normal order.

While Aśbrand picked through his D'Anjou pear salad, Odin again tried to get Loki to agree to come back to Asgard, telling him of the various topics coming up in council. "Thor is trying to help as much as he can…" the king trailed off.

"But not much help when it doesn't involve smashing things to get his own way?" Loki finished sweetly, toying with some of the burrata cheese accompanying his tomatoes.

Odin huffed and decided to change tactics. "What about you young man?" He asked Aśbrand. "Surely you miss your Grand Dam and Pumpkin. I know they miss you."

Aśbrand lowered his head, brows pinched he rolled a hesitant eye towards his grandfather. "Yes…"

"Don't you want to come home and see them?" "Grand Dam and I took Pumpkin with us last week to the lake, but I know he misses you. You've been gone a long time."

"Did you give him his sugar lumps?" Ash asked so quietly that only Loki squeezing his knee warningly kept Tony from jumping in and telling the old fucker to quit trying to manipulate his kid.

"Of course." Was Odin's hearty reply. "I promised didn't I? And Grand Dam packed some of his favorite white carrots just like she promised. We would never break a promise to our little Flame."

With the tip of his little tongue poking out just a bit, a habit he'd picked up from Tony, Aśbrand regarded his grandfather a moment before flicking a quick look towards his parents. Loki tilted his head inquiringly, encouraging the boy with a quick nod.

"No. But Grand Shire. But, but…" Aśbrand stuttered a moment before continuing in a rush. But **_'I'_** promised Lady Pepper I would help her build a raft for Lego River. She's not very good at building things you know." He flashed a hesitant smile at Odin, before tossing Tony a more sly look. "That's why she puts up with daddy."

"Seriously Ash?"

"But she says daddy." The boy insisted in a small amused voice, poking a pear bit around on his plate with his small fingers not meeting any adult eyes.

Before Odin could argue any further, Loki addressed the boy kindly with a furtive smile. "I think this once… Once, mind you. We could have a tablet on the table while we're eating. Aśbrand why don't you and Jarvis show Grand Sire Lego Park? And maybe all the other places your father _'promised'_ to take you before we go home?"

Aśbrand perked up. "Really Möhdy? Grand Sire do you want to see the movie park too?" He asked eagerly, pears forgotten tugging on Odin's sleeve. "They have minions there!"

Odin was not really happy with where this was going, but he masked it well enough for the child not to notice. Asking instead, "But doesn't your móðir have a minion already?" He was puzzled, obviously not quite sure why his grandson would want to see another one, especially since Asgard had thus far been able to distract the child from his mortal father's obsession with the mechanical.

Laughing Aśbrand slipped down from his chair. "Not a fish Minion. Little yellow d'picable ones. Wait, I'll show you."

"Hands Ash," Tony yelped. "What did daddy say about touching his electronics with sticky grubby paws?"

"Don't." The boy said flatly, obviously trying to imitate the resigned tone Tony's usually used when he reminded the boy for the um-teenth time. Wrinkling his nose he held his hands up to be wiped with an air of long suffering patience with his oh-so-annoying daddy.

"That's right. Don't." Tony agreed, using a hastily damped cloth napkin to clean fruit juice, crab bits and whatever other greasy sticky stuff his heir had coating his perpetually grimy little digits.

Moments later a washed out blue eye and a pair of lively brown ones were studying the various pictures that Jarvis tossed up on the tablet. Loki hadn't even finished his Maple Crème Brûlée before Tony could tell that Odin had given up on enticing his only grandson home early.

At least for now.

OoooO

With Bi-Frost propelled sand swirling everywhere, Tony spit several times trying to get it off his lip and dusted it out of Ash's hair. By the time he'd cleaned it, the best he could off of Ash's face and looked up, four of Odin's Einherjar were trooping across the beach towards them.

Young prince," The lead guard, a man named Ivor called, "Your grandfather sends for you. He has searched all the realms and found you a poki dreki egg and it is almost ready to hatch.

"Daddy!" An amazed Aśbrand screeched, almost shattering Tony's ear drum. "Did you hear that? Grand Sire has found me a pocket dragon for my very own!"

"Yeah, I heard Ash," Tony said, juggling to keep the squirming child from falling as he practically vibrated with excitement.

"A pocket Dragon Daddy! Of my own! Did you hear!?"

"Yeah, buddy I heard. After that shriek you just did I bet the people in Los Angeles heard. But daddy doesn't think he'll be hearing anything else this afternoon. What did I tell you about yelling into people's ears?"

Aśbrand turned big brown eyes momentarily towards Tony giving his father his very best contrite puppy dog look. Which was as perfect as it was contrived, but even knowing it was a put on, Tony couldn't help but soften.

"I do apologize most humbly daddy-"

"I'm sorry Ash. On Midgar—Earth rather, we say 'I'm sorry'."

Aśbrand's tongue peeked out a moment as he peered closely, trying to gauge Tony's mood. Apparently reassured that his father wasn't angry, or at least wasn't angry at him, the five year old returned to bouncing in Tony's arms, tugging on his swim tank as if trying somehow to tow Tony closer Odin's trusted Einherjar commander.

"I am exceedingly sorry Daddy."

Tony sighed dropping his forehead down on his son's still slightly sandy hair. One mortal teaching English phrasing and slang could not hope to compete against a battalion of Æsir attendants charged with teaching and enforcing princely manners.

_He really hated Asgard. _

"I surely did not mean to hurt your ear. But Daddy it's a pocket dragon." Ash's voice trembled with delight. "Grand Sire has found me a pocket dragon. They can talk to you Daddy. I know Grand Sire got me a green or a gold one. He knows I like those colors bestest."

Defeated, Tony sighed. There was no way in hell that any theme park in the world could beat out a mini-dragon that mind bonded with it owner. Hell, it was the arcane equitant of a Lassie that didn't need a narrator. And who could fly.

Apparently the lack of instant enthusiasm on his father's part worried the small boy.

"Daddy." Ash hands twisted in Tony's shirt as he looked at him pleadingly. "If we are not there when it hatches it will choose someone else." He gave Tony his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please Daddy." He begged his voice breaking, tears starting to gather on his lashes.

Tony rolled his eyes, catching sigh of Ivor who was trying, almost successfully to hide a smirk, the light in commander's eyes dancing gleefully.

"Fine, yes." He let Ash slip back down onto the beach. "Gather up your stuff. We'll leave as soon we wash the sand off and can get dressed. Don't forget your flip-flops this time. Daddy isn't coming back down here for them again." He scrubbed his hands irritable through his hair. "A little transportation help here Jarvis if you don't mind." He asked the Jarvis powered suit.

"Not at all sir." Jarvis assured him as the two Watcher Suits descended slowly from the terrace above them.

"Lo still sleeping?"

"Indeed Sir."

Tony pointed at the suits. "Unless you guys can fly, you are going to have to hitch a ride with them to get up to the house. 'cause let me tell you there is no way in hell that Heimdall is burning any damn knot patterns into the terrazzo on my terrace or walkways. I just had that shit fixed from Odin's visit."

As his own suit finished clicking into place around him he said, "Jarvis, I want you to take Ivor up personally, Wake Lo up and tell him Captain Ivor needs to speak to him immediately."

Tony grinned nastily at the stricken look the Æsir warrior couldn't quite hide. "You my friend get to explain to Prince Loki why he is going to miss the week long resort stay he's been looking forward to all damn summer."

Aśbrand ran over excitedly thrusting his loaded pail into Tony's gauntleted hands, while the stricken guards exchanged sympathetic looks with their leader.

"Come on son." Tony told the ecstatic child in front of him, holding out his gauntleted hand. "Autumn in Europe perhaps? With a finish at that Palace Hansen Kempinski place in Vienna? Let's take one last sweep to make sure we haven't missed anything, while you help Daddy think of some really fun activities for next year. We need stuff that doesn't involve sand and beaches. That will keep us occupied while Captain Ivor here breaks the news to your móðir that we're leaving before his promised shopping spree."

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

So this is how we got to this point. I have spent two FULL days, cranking out almost 5K of words for the wrong story… and it is all jldw's fault!

**As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, if you aren't a comment kind of person then Fav's and Follows would be wonderful. They all help the story placement on the search engine.**

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Other Fics by Renne Michaels**

**Anthony of Asgard** After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn't have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace. You do not have to have read Queens Grace to follow this.

**Queens Grace** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki's magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years. This decision and events that lead to it cause Frigga to decide that Asgard is not safe for Loki's reduced station. From stories Thor had told, she decides that Tony Stark's tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.

**How Desperate are You?** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn't making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Ask Tony, maybe he knows. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn't the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words

**Desperate for Change** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Darcy lays down her taser, momentarily and decides to start wielding the internet to the dismay of both the fallen Prince of Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D. Outing the trickster god to the general public is going to be difficult for Loki, but equally difficult will be Tony's acceptance that things between the three will change, and not always the way he wants them to. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words

**Lessons from Asgard** – Courtesy of Loki 2 - The Dark World COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed.


End file.
